


No More Confession Is Needed

by Amber_Aglio



Series: Amber's Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: date/domestic, First Dates, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio
Summary: Qrow and Clover go on a date for the first time.Turns out, their perspectives of the events are very different...Written for Fair Game Week day 2: Date/Domestic
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Amber's Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665745
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Date/Domestic. I chose the prompt date, and I honestly don't know why, because I love all sorts of domestic scenes and have no idea about how dates are supposed to go. Oops?
> 
> Editing this is taking way more time than I expected, so for now I'm posting the (slightly angsty) first part, and will try to finish the second chapter today. But considering that I write far slower than I type, the whole process is going at snail speed. Sorry!

_I write to you - no more confession is needed,_ _  
__Nothing’s left to tell._

_A.S.Pushkin, Eugene Onegin_

* * *

Clover wasn’t sure if he’d ever been that happy before. It was happiness born of struggle and hard work, happiness well-deserved (at least, in Clover's opinion).

The reason was simple, really. The night before, Clover got to take Qrow on a date.

The events leading up to it were, probably, one of the most intense battles Clover had ever had to fight. Qrow wouldn't give him an inch at first, stubbornly refusing to accept any compliments; blushing, but never acknowledging flirtatious remarks. Eventually though, things changed. At first it was simple things: a sassy remark in response to Clover's customary luck puns, or a flirtatious grin and something that would make Clover be the one flustered.

All in all, after several weeks of obviously more-than-friendly exchanges, Clover gathered enough courage to actually ask Qrow on a date. To his delight, Qrow agreed, though not without asking if Clover was absolutely sure it was a good idea and only after exhausting all possible excuses not to go, which involved a rather uncomfortable exchange with the kids who were surprisingly happy with this development. Regardless, Clover counted the whole thing as a win, especially after Qrow reluctantly admitted that it wasn't that he didn't _want_ to go on a date, but rather that he didn't think it was something _Clover_ wanted.

Not wishing to spend time with Qrow in a more intimate setting than the back of a truck looked like a ridiculous idea to Clover, which was exactly what he said to Qrow, making the older man chuckle and shake his head.

And Clover was right, it was an amazing date. Probably the best (and definitely the most eccentric) that he'd ever been on. It was one thing to spend time on missions and meetings, but Clover was craving something more, a deeper and firmer connection. He’d learned more about Qrow on this date than he could hope for.They had a great time, and when they came back to Atlas and Clover asked Qrow if he could kiss him, Qrow quickly pecked him on the cheek before ducking into his room.

Clover would forever deny that he spent a solid ten minutes in front of Qrow's room standing still like a complete idiot, holding his cheek and remembering the feeling of Qrow's soft breath on his skin. What do you mean there's security footage?

The only thing that still bothered Clover was that Qrow seemed distant the next morning. He subtly avoided Clover's gaze and never seemed to stay alone with him, always finding an excuse to have his nieces, or the Ace-Ops, or someone else around. It had been less than a day, and at first Clover thought he was imagining things. Maybe Qrow just needed his space after spending the night before with someone he didn’t know that well? Not wanting to seem clingy, Clover backed off, thinking that Qrow would come to him if anything was wrong.

Judging by the stink eye Ruby and Yang were giving him, it was somehow the wrong thing to do.

The whole day passed with Qrow hiding in training, keeping himself busy and not giving Clover a chance to figure things out. The stink eyes intensified and multiplied, leaving Clover even more confused and not knowing what to think and what was wrong.

He was adamant to resolve things that day, not delaying the conversation any further. With that in mind, he set out in search of Qrow after dinner.

When Qrow didn’t answer Clover’s frantic knocking on the door, he widened his search and eventually found the man dozed off on the couch in the rec room. Now that Qrow wasnt't ducking out of the way and avoiding him, Clover could see the dark circles under his eyes and the way he looked completely drained. There was a leather-bound notebook, worn and scruffy, laying on his chest, and on the floor there was a pen that must have fallen from Qrow's hand.

He didn't look very comfortable, but Clover figured sleep was more important than getting him in a proper bed. So he didn't wake Qrow up, and instead went to fetch a blanket to tuck him in.

Honestly, Clover loved the blankets in the rec room. They were somehow cozy and soft, perfect for cuddling under as you watched a movie or just talked... But maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

He carefully took the book from Qrow's chest, intending to set it on the table so he could properly spread the blanket. He honestly didn't intend to peek into what he could only presume to be Qrow's personal journal, but several lines, written in a messy, quick scrawl stood out and made Clover stop on his tracks.

His brain barely registered some of the words: "disappointment", "screw-up", "pity" and "idiotic".

Oh. Oh no.

Maybe he knew what was wrong after all.

* * *

Well. So...

Last night I went on a date with Clover.

I really should have known from the start it was a bad idea. I mean - me? A date? Anyone would tell you that’s asking for trouble.

We all do stupid things, okay? And it’s not like I was thinking when he asked. Okay, I was, but about all the wrong things. Like the stupid twinkle in his eyes, and his stupid arms - does he even own anything with sleeves?

Show-off.

And a fucking distracting one.

He looked so excited about it, too. I didn't want to disappoint him, I guess. And damn, I really should have known better, because that ended up being infinitely more disappointing than any rejection could be. Who would want to go on another date with someone after that disaster?

I guess... it wasn't so bad in the beginning. I mean, as a military man, he probably understood I was late because of a Grimm attack, so it doesn’t count. Though maybe I should have taken the time to have a shower and change clothes... But half an hour is already so long, it's not like he would have waited for me forever. Not to mention the guy actually made reservations.

Is it normal to put so much effort into a first date? And with someone you’ve already known for weeks?

I guess he’s just that sweet and I feel all the more shitty for it. Stupid smug bastard, can he get any more perfect?

So yeah, nothing screams romance quite like dried blood and dirt on the clothes. In my defence, I expected a cafe or a small diner or something. You know, normal first date stuff. Then again, reservations should have clued me in. A fancy place.

Brothers, the more I think about it, the more stupid I feel. Why would he choose someplace like that? He was going on a date with me, not some high-maintenance Atlesian snob.

Again, it’s not like I hated the place. Not too many people, and the waiters did a good job of not looking freaked out at the way I looked. The half-secluded booth wwas a nice touch, too. And Charm was right - the food was amazing and they cooked some unexpected dishes. Don’t think I’ve had black soup that good ever since I started going to Beacon, and it’s not like I really miss the tribe days, but - I’m allowed to miss the food, right? The steamed dumplings were delicious, too… So yeah, it was... nice. For a bit.

But guess whose semblance doesn't know when to take a hint and shut it? I shoud be used to it already, but for fuck’s sake, I’m trying to have a good time here.

I mean. The candles. Itt was romantic and all, and okay, Charm's eyes look really, really lovely in their light, but me and open flames? That's just asking for a disaster.

One moronic mistake after another, all just because a pretty operative batted his eyelashes at me. Pathetic.

I guess I never learn.

Kind of feel bad for the waitress, though. She didn't know what hit her - poor thing. Just stumbled on her way to another table. Conveniently as she was passing ours.

I guess her night could rival Charm’s, because spilling wine on a customer and then knocking a lit candle onto him when falling? Yeah, I really hope she doesn’t lose her job over that, that would be just the cherry on top.

Like, it could have been worse if I hadn’t caught her before she could land on the broken glass or break her neck. But frankly, that doesn’t make up for the fact that my Semblance literally set Charm on fire. All because I lost control.

Of course, being the perfect gentleman that he is, he shrugged it off with some joke about how he’s so hot that he actually caught fire.

So there he was, sitting in his singed vest while everyone stared. (Should I thank him for not going shirtless after that? I guess there would have been even more staring involved. The man is ripped.)

But worst of all, everything smelled like wine.

And I craved something to help me calm down. Badly. 

To his credit, he tried to start a conversation again. Did his best, really. He was even willing to talk about Ruby and Yang. On a date. He went as far as to talk to me about my nieces because I was being an antisocial freak. Fun.

Now that I think about it, it was rather sweet of him, but back then thinking was kinda low on my agenda.

And I guess it was too much even for him. We quickly finished what little was left of our food, he paid and we left. I was so anxious to get away that I didn’t even offer to pay.

And no dessert. That says a lot about the quality of the date, right? Not like I’ve been on a lot of dates that could potentially involve dessert, but Sum would always gush about sharing desserts and the “proper” end of a date.

Shit, Sum would have known what to do and how to turn this fuck-up around.

The walk home was… Okay, not too bad. After some awkward attempts at small talk we started discussing our weapons.

He was also surprisingly okay with letting me run my mouth and talk about Harbinger, not dozing off and asking pointed, insightful questions. And answering any mine, and… okay, maybe I haven’t been giving him enough credit? Kingfisher’s a fascinating weapon, and it looks like I haven’t seen him use it to the full potential.

The harpoon, Charm. How come you have a harpoon and I’ve never seen you use it? That is giving me ideas for our next sparring session.

I’ll never understand people like James or Winter, who limit themselves to just one weapon. Now Charm - he gets it. There’s an immense power in flexibility. More variety, more options, a chance to be unpredictable. It’s freeing, almost like flying, and it’s an amazing trait in a fighter, in my opinion.

So.

Anyway.

I did an idiotic thing right after that. Big surprise.

I told him about Raven.

Yes, best way to end a date with a guy I might actually like. How even my own sister couldn’t stand me (and Oz and the whole saving-the-world-from-Salem thing, but let’s not pretend like I didn’t play a part).

Charm’s face after that… I didn’t see any pity there, but perhaps pity would have been better, because instead he seemed to be thinking. Making conclusions.

He looked at me... Not with pity, but I could see the gears turning in his head. He was making conclusions.

And I don’t have to be a genius to know what those will be. No matter how hard I try one thing never changes, and that is Qrow Branwen being a complete and utter screw-up.

Every single time, every new friend and relationship - it all ends the same way.

I don’t even know why I thought it would be different with Charm. I’m not 20 anymore, I should know better.

And Brothers, he was trying. I can’t even blame him to make myself feel better, because anyone in his place would have bolted long ago.

Maybe if I’d been a little better?

Could I have done something differently?

It’s been such a long time since I actually wanted someone to like me, I forgot how ugly the disappointment tastes.

Maybe I should have given him that one thing. A good night kiss. Hell, maybe I should have invited him in. Would he have stayed then?

I don’t think I want to know. Would it have made the whole date somewhat worth it?

Too many what ifs, too many uncertainties.

Why did I panic when he leaned closer and whispered, “May I?” It's just a kiss, for Brothers' sake. Nothing to get shy about.

Why did he ask at all? Why did he sound so breathless?

Why didn’t he insist after I kissed him on the cheek instead?

Was he so disappointed that he wouldn’t even try to take what he’d spent the entire evening working towards?

Did he decide that he’d already spent too much effort on someone that wasn’t worth it?

Such a shame. Despite everything, it felt so good to spend time with him, to talk to him, to get to know him better. He made me feel lighter, somehow. Even when my semblance was setting him on fire.

I don't think I could have walked away like that if I’d kissed him for real. But now wondering what it could have been like is torture, because I have no chance of finding out anymore. I bet he's a good kisser. With those looks and his charm and his luck, he must have had lots of practice.

Now that’s not a good train of thought to follow.

He's been trying to catch me alone all day. I guess I can’t avoid him forever, but does it matter if he says it out loud if I already know what it is? 

I bet he'll be nice about it, too, "Hey, I had fun, but I guess we'll be better off as just colleagues."

Am I a coward for not wanting to hear it?

I think the kids have caught on to something. I hope they don't try to give Charm grief over it or something, he's not to blame.

I am. As always.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover's side of the date.  
> He's a sap, I'm sorry, with each rewrite it just kept becoming more and more sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised second part? Wow, turns out that when I don't wasting so many lines to question your self-worth, the letter becomes much shorter. Hope you enjoy it!

Qrow woke up slowly. His back ached, and he could immediately tell he hadn’t slept in his own bed. He sat up, blinking wearlily, and a soft blanket fell onto his lap. Huh.

Last thing he remembered was writing and trying to sort out last night’s experiences, then he must have fallen asleep… Someone must have covered him with the blanket, and…

Qrow looked around, feeling panic rising. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep out in the open, but he hadn’t slept well last night and the fatigue must have got the better of him. Fuck! Did whoever was in the room see the journal entry?

The notebook was on the coffee table right beside him, along with his pen. Qrow grabbed it hastily and a single sheet of paper fell out, folded in half and neatly covered in writing on both sides.

Qrow took it and as he read the words, his eyes slowly became rounder and rounder.

Oh. 

Maybe he underestimated Clover Ebi after all.

And maybe he was also a dumbass.

* * *

So. Last night I went on a date with you - the man I've been crushing on ever since I first arrested you a few months ago. Not the best start to a relationship, I know... And I was fully prepared that nothing would ever come out of it.

I was so ecstatic when you agreed to go out with me! I felt like a fresh recruit all over again. So nervous, more so than on any mission. I can handle Grimm and serial killers. But your smile, so rare and all the more beautiful for it? That will have me on my knees.

You’re such a workaholic, I'm glad I got you to take a break. I think you needed that, if your panicked message and messy clothes were anything to go by, not to mention that you came to the restaurant straight from patrol. 

I was so nervous that you wouldn’t like the place I chose! Hours of research, an uncomfortable talk with the General - and I had a reservation at the only restaurant in Atlas that serves authentic Anima cuisine. I was hoping it would taste like the food you must have been used to in your youth - a risk, I know. But one I was willing to take in the hope of making you smile.

And smile you did! The food was lovely, but it was the way you talked about it that I truly cherished. You were opening up, and I couldn’t help admiring your enthusiasm, your sincerity - and maybe the play of candlelight in your eyes. I don’t think I’ve had so much fun ever since I’d joined the Ace-Ops. You make me want to remember what it is like to just have fun and relax, without thinking of work.

With you I want to focus on other things, ones more important than any job.

Even when we didn’t talk, it was perfect. You’re the sort of person I feel comfortable being quiet with, not feeling like I have to come up with conversations that don’t hold any meaning.

Not to mention that being quiet gives me time to admire your looks, but that’s a whole other story. In hindsight, maybe the candles weren’t the best idea, but I’m remembering the way your blush looked in their soft glow and I can’t make myself regret it.

A perfect combination of adorable and hot.

And hey, that's certainly a story to tell! Got set on fire on our first date and got to see you play the knight in shining armor by effortlessly catching the poor waitress and setting her down away from the glass shards. A perfect gentleman, despite your gruff exterior.

Though the whole situation must have made you uncomfortable. It might have been the attention or some memories - not my place to ask, and all I can do is apologize for putting you in such a situation. You looked ready to bolt, so I decided to change the topic and leave as soon as we could.

You don’t have to tell me anything, but I hope you know that you can.

Guess desserts will have to wait for the second date? 

The conversation on our way back was one of the most enlightening in the whole time we’ve spent together. Your insight on weapons and fighting techniques was amazing, and I’m looking forward to the sparring match you promised me.

But goodness, simply looking at you, hearing you talk about his life before... Just how much you survived? How much betrayal and pain have you overcome? I have never met someone so strong and amazing, someone so worthy of praise and yet so humble. The way you’ve built your entire life despite your Semblance and circumstance… is absolutely breathtaking.

It makes me want to get to know even more about you. It makes me strive to be a better person so I can stand equal to you. It makes me stumble over my words like a lovesick fool sometimes.

When we ended up standing outside your room, I didn't want the night to end. Maybe I was too forward and clumsy and inconsiderate in that time, but I must have done at least something right because I earned a kiss on the cheek - an intimacy that I haven’t expected and one I’m not used to.

It was also much sweeter than I had expected. I suppose I will need to work hard to earn the right to taste your lips.

A second date sounds like a great start.

P.S. You're choosing the place this time

_There was a small drawing of a four-leaf-clover in place of a signature._

* * *

Qrow covered his burning face with both hands and groaned, falling back onto the couch. That ridiculous, wonderful man.

They’re staying in for the second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wrote the letter as a mirror to Qrow's journal - and thus, referring to Qrow in 3rd person. But then as I was rewriting it to get an estimate on its length and whether it would fit on a single sheet of paper, I decided that the chapter is called "The Letter", and 2nd person would feel more intimate... so that's how it is in the final version. I hope I haven't missed any pronouns I forgot to change, but feel free to point out if I have.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written a 7-page diary entry? I don't have the patience for it, but I guess Qrow is a better person. If anyone is interested, Clover gets a glimpse of pages 5 and 6. (Doubt that anyone cares, lol, but I'm a nerd.)
> 
> The second part will be up... some time later? Sorry for making you wait and please, comment if you liked it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://amber-aglio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
